


Together and Forever

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Harry wants Severus but to his disbelief, his with Katie Bell. What's going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Together and Forever  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Harry Potter!  
Warning: boy/boy (Harry/Severus, Ron/Draco) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Warning II: female/female (Hermione/Ginny) Do Not Read If This Offends You.  
Author’s Note: This is sort of like the other story that I’ve written: Mine. Except it’s vice-versa and a few things had changed. So, you’ll see what I mean. 

“Are the rumors true, Hermione? Snape and Katie Bell are together?” Harry asked as he was staring in front of the fireplace that was ongoing with fire as he sat on the couch in the Gryffindor common room and that he heard the unwanted rumor that he wanted to hear just mere moments ago.

“I’m so sorry Harry, but yes, the rumors are true,” Hermione said slowly.

“H-How far are they in there relationship?” Harry asked as his long time crush had finally been taking by a girl nonetheless.

“I’m not really sure Harry. I believe they started about three months ago and that they hid it so well,” Hermione explained.

“But is it allowed Hermione? To have a student and teacher relationship?” Harry asked.

Hermione nodded, “Just as long as both parties are off age. I’m sure you’ll still got a chance to be with him Harry,” she said quietly.

“I should have told him during the Christmas party. I was too nervous to ask him! Why didn’t I, Hermione? Why didn’t I ask him then?” Harry asked.

“You didn’t know the rules back then Harry, and you didn’t want to ask Snape since he brought Katie Bell with him as well to the party,” Hermione said.

“That’s probably when they started the relationship,” Harry murmured.

“Look, you don’t have to mope around all day Harry. Why don’t you just ask him? I mean, rumors can’t be all true, can it?” Hermione asked as she tries to cheer Harry up.

“Where’s Ron?” Harry asked.

“Ron’s probably shagging with Draco. After all, the two just had gotten together two weeks ago,” Hermione said with a smile.

Harry grimaced, “I really did not want to have that image in my head Hermione,” he said as Hermione chuckled.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

The next day, Harry barely could stare at Severus during Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He tried focusing on what they were discussing that was Werewolves and the three curses that they learned from third and fourth year.

“Mr. Potter, are you paying any attention to what I was saying about the Wolfsbane Potion?” Severus asked as he interrupted Harry’s thoughts.

“What about the Wolfsbane Potion, sir?” Harry asked as didn’t stare at him as he was looking at the desk in front of him.

“Look at me, boy!” Severus snarled as Harry reluctantly did so. “Describe what the potion does and whom was it made by,” Severus snapped.  
“The potion allows a werewolf to retain his or her mindset and sanity when he or she transforms into a wolf. It is a foul-tasting potion, and sugar makes it useless,” Harry explained as he knew that Snape was testing him.

Severus glares at him, “No doubt you know that since Lupin is now your godfather and is a werewolf himself,” he said as the students looked at each other surprised since they didn’t know that Lupin from third year was now Harry’s godfather since Sirius death and except for Ron and Hermione knows from him.

“Tell me, who invented the potion?” Severus asked.

Harry looks at Hermione who had her hand raised, “I don’t know sir,” he said.

“I’ll give you a hint Potter. One of the students here at Hogwarts knows him since the inventer of the potion is his uncle,” Severus said.

Harry shook his head, “I don’t know,” he said quietly.

The bell rang as students began to gather there stuff to leave for the next class. “Everyone should turn in a five-page essay next Thursday about the three unforgiveable curses used by the Dark Lord before his death. If one of you do not turn in the essay, you will fail the class extremely,” Severus said as he looks at Harry, “stay after class,” he ordered.

“Should we wait for you?” Ron asked quietly as he looks up and saw that Draco was waiting for him by the entrance doorway.

“You two go on ahead. I’m sure Hermione wants to catch up with Ginny before she leaves for Herbology,” Harry said with a smile.

Hermione slightly blushes, “I’m sure she’ll understand Harry,” she said.

Harry chuckles, “No. You two go off,” he said as Ron nodded and the two left as Hermione glanced at Harry before leaving with Draco and Ron.

“Mr. Potter, tell me, why weren’t you listening in class today?” He asked.

“Are the rumors true, sir? That you are screwing Katie Bell?” Harry asked.

Severus growls, “That is none of your concern!” He snapped.

“So, it is true,” he murmured.

“Is that why your not paying attention Potter? About me screwing some girl?” Severus asked.

“Sirius once told me that you are gay. Why are you screwing a girl if you are gay?” Harry asked as he was really interested in Severus orientation.

Severus eyes flashed with anger, “Black told you?” He snarled.

Harry nodded, “He told me that he told everyone in the Great Hall one day that you were gay and most of the students laughed at you,” he said quietly.  
“Potter, I think you said enough,” Severus said.

“But sir…” Harry began.

“Enough! I want you here tomorrow night after dinner for your detention. Is that clear?” Severus asked as he saw the boy nodding, “now go!” He snarled as he watched the boy gathered his stuff and he left without another glance at him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

“What did you do?” Ron asked with a groan as he was with Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry inside the Room of Requirements before dinner as Ron and Draco were sitting in one couch while the two girls at the opposite and Harry sitting in one of the chairs.

“I told him that I knew about his orientation and that Sirius told me,” Harry explained.

“Potter, don’t tell me that you taunted him,” Draco said with a glare.

“I wanted to know why he was with Katie Bell,” Harry explained.

“Perhaps his just having sex with her and nothing more,” Ginny said suddenly as all eyes were on her now.

“My godfather screwing students just for sex? Uncle Severus isn’t like that,” Draco said angrily as he glares at her.

“It was only a suggestion Draco!” Hermione snapped.

“But what if he is?” Harry asked.

“That is why you should ask him tomorrow Harry,” Ron said as Harry knew he had to.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“Potter, not this again,” Severus murmured as Harry had asked him why he was going out with Katie Bell in the first place.

“Just tell me! I really want to know,” Harry said.

Severus growled, “Katie Bell manipulated me. She touched me before I even could use my wand to stop her. She blackmailed me by using that Creevy’s camera and she would show the Daily Prophet about the pictures that she had taken if I don’t listen to her,” he explained.

Harry’s jaw dropped, “She did that to you?” He asked.

“Are you satisfied Potter?” Severus snarled.

“Thank you,” Harry said so quietly that Severus barely heard him. Than without warning, Harry had gotten up from where he sat and he walked towards to the front of the room where Severus was sitting at his desk and he pulled his face towards him to stare him and he leaned down to kiss him on the lips.  
Harry was least surprise that Severus was kissing him back with hungry pressure. The two battled it out until one of them had to take a breather and they stared at it each other.

“Th-That was amazing,” Harry panted out.

“Indeed it was Mr. Potter,” Severus said.

“Severus?”

“Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“I think I got a plan to get Katie expelled from her ondoing,” Harry said and this time, Severus was listening to him.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

“I can’t believe you three did that,” Draco said as he shook his head as Harry was telling him the story of Katie being caught in a position where Dumbledore could expel her any minute.

“It was fantastic! I borrowed Colin’s camera for the evening and Katie didn’t know that we were in the classroom since we were inside Harry’s Invisibility Cloak,” Ron began.

“We watched in horror that she sank down to her knees and began giving Severus a blowjob,” Hermione said with a blush as she looks over at Severus who was hugging Harry.

“She’s a downright whore. She didn’t know she had it coming when I took the picture and she didn’t know where the flash had come from and I took another picture as well,” Harry said with a smile as he took out the photos. 

Draco turned green, “its amazing Dumbledore expelled her right away as soon as the four of you showed the photos and told him the story,” he said.

“Albus was a little bit disappointed that I didn’t went to him sooner,” Severus said.

“Which you should have! We would have been together for three months and not you nor Katie instead!” Harry said.

“Katie was crying frantically as she was the one manipulated by Severus instead. But Dumbledore trusted Severus more then Katie,” Hermione explained.

“Dumbledore destroyed the pictures that Katie had taken with her small camera. I’m going to destroy this two also since I just wanted you and Ginny to look at it,” Harry said.

“You three did a wonderful job,” Ginny said smiling as she kissed Hermione’s cheek.

“She was a good Chaser for the team,” Harry said.

“Now you just have to find a new one,” Severus said with a smile, “or the next time you play against the Slytherins, you could just give the game to us,” he said.

“Fat chance!” Harry said as he chuckled.  
“By the way Snape, if you hurt Harry,” Ron began.

Severus looked at him, “You’ll hunt me down and kill me,” he said as Ron nodded with a smile.

Harry looks at Severus as he smiled, “I love you,” he said.

“I love you also,” Severus replies as he leans down and he captures Harry’s lips to kiss him as the two knows that they will be together and forever.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
End.

me: Did you all like the new one-shot?

Katie: Why am I the victim now?

me: (shrugs) because I say so otherwise.

Katie: That doesn't mean anything!

Harry: don't fight over it.

Severus: will be onto the next story soon.

Ginny: review and update.


End file.
